A New Dawn
by Jacquelyn DiMonda
Summary: This Story takes place 8 years after the end of Breaking Dawn and centers around Jacob and Renesmee falling in love and eventually getting married. If the first chapter is a hit I have more waiting in the wings. This is my first fan-fic. Hope you all like


**I needed to know what happend with Jacob and Renesmee after _Breaking Dawn_ so I decided I would try and write this story and see how others liked it as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and back story plots are property of _Stephanie Meyer and Little Bown Publishers,_ I am just wrting a fan-fiction story based on her beloved characters from the _Twilight Saga._**

The sunlight streamed brightly through the wide window wall, a rarity here in Forks. I didn't mind it as I sat at my fathers piano and played the new song he had composed for me just last week. I like the warmth on the side of my face, a change from my usually cool surroundings. It wasn't often that I was able to enjoy the sun so I had come to find a new appreciation for it. The music flowed effortlessly from my long graceful hands. Something my mother often said I had inherited from my father. Lately my hands were not the only part of me that had been long and graceful. Although I had become used to my accelerated growth spurts, the last six months I had truly grown into the woman I would be conceivable for the rest of eternity. It had only been eight years since my famous and tumultuous birth. In many ways in sill felt like my life had just begun. Yet to anyone on the outside I would look like a girl of nearly eighteen. Recently I had begun to look more like my mothers sister than her daughter, which is why I found myself stuck in the large white mansion alone yet again. Although I had only lived a mere 8 years. I appeared to be a grown woman in both looks and had far surpassed the knowledge of any college student twice my age. I point that I often brought up to my family. My father especially detested when I brought that point up. Suddenly my senses told me I had company. "That was beautiful, why did you stop?" a melodic voice called from behind me. I hadn't realized anyone else had been there, or that I had stopped playing. "Mom!" I jumped from the piano bench "You're back!" "Where is everyone else?" "Your Uncle Jasper decided to stay and hunt a bit longer once Aunt Alice showed up." she said. That was normal, like my parents my Aunt and Uncle were rarely apart. There was something sweet and almost noble about the way in was overly protective of her even though my exuberant Aunt was more than capable of taking care of herself. "Also, your Father is just outside, with something you might like to see." she giggled a little. Her face showing all the signs that they had something up their sleeves. My mother had never been a very good liar. " A gift, what's the occasion?" I said curiously. My mother smiled wryly again but otherwise gave no other indication of what this might be about. I sighed heavily and the taking her hand I followed her out to the porch. In our driveway leaning against a shiny silver Lightning GT was my father, a smug smile on his face. I was familiar with the car it was the newest, fastest and most efficient electric car on the market. " I thought it was about time you had one of your own ." he said patting his hand on the hood. " I noticed that you had been admiring it online and thought you would appreciate the environmental benefits to owning an electric car." I gave him my most adoring smile. " You were right daddy, I love it!" "Now that you appear old enough to get your license and I am quite positive able to pass the written exam and…." Suddenly my mother cut him off. "Oh Edward will you please just let her have the keys.!" He cocked his head to the side gesturing towards the car. " I think its already open" he said . Then he gave my mother one of those looks that made me grateful I did not share his talent for reading others thoughts. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore I ran to the car door running my hands along the shiny silver paint. At that moment I noticed my heart was not the only one beating nearby. I grabbed the handle and yanked the car door open. I the front passenger seat was my favorite person in the world. Jacob black sat staring at me a great big white smile on his face. "Oh man dad you didn't mention that the car came with an onboard babysitter!" I said rolling my eyes dramatically. For as long as I could remember Jacob had been my protector, also the best friend anybody could ask for. The wasn't a single memory that I had with my family where he wasn't there too. Sometimes the whole protector thing could be a little annoying especially as of late. I was usually a very intuitive person but the one thing that always remained a mystery to me was why my very existence was enough to extinguish a centuries long feud between my vampire family and my extended Quileute wolf family. I only knew that Jake had been my mothers closest friend in her human life and I had always just assumed that his love for me was just an extension of the love he would always feel for her. Even after she became a creature he had been born to destroy. Things had always been great between us, we were so much alike. There was never any tension or unease. Being with Jacob always felt as easy as breathing, it felt like we had been destined to be friends, even before I was born. Mostly I had him wrapped around my finger but he did have a tendency to get a bit overprotective. " Hey now!" he said interrupting my thoughts . " Is that any way to treat the guy holding the keys to your new car?" he dangled the silver keys from his enormous hand. He gave me my most favorite Jacob smile. It made my stomach jump a little. Lately that had been happening a lot. Things had begun to feel a little strange , not so much strange but awkward. The looks he gave me were not the endearing looks I had come to love so much but rather more similar to the way my parents looked at each other. "Jake, how could you keep this from me?" I asked him critically "You never keep secrets from me!" He laughed a little "I know Nessie, trust me it was not easy but I was totally worth it to see the look on your face!" "Don't be too mad at Jake honey." my mother interjected "He almost blabbed a few times until I threatened to shave off his fur while he slept!" Then everyone laughed , except my Dad. "Ness I think we need to take this baby out for a test drive!" Jake said. There seemed to be a hint of nervousness in his voice that I couldn't quite understand. I looked back at my parents my father looked paler than usual. I walked over to both of them and while looking at my father placed a hand gently on my mothers cheek. "Thank You" I thought with as much gratitude as I could conjure up. Then they both wrapped their stone arms around me. I showed them both our embrace played back in my mind. "I love you both:" I thought again and gripped the locket they had given me. " More than my own life" my mother whispered in my ear the words I already knew too well inscribed on the inside of my locket. "Okay okay enough with the mushy stuff" Jacob said impatiently "Come on Ness, show me what this baby can do!" I jumped in to the drivers side seat and held my hands out for the keys. Jacob placed them in my hand and when our hands touched the electric current that ran though them could have taken out several death row inmates. He looked up at me with that look again and I quickly changed the subject. "So, where to?" I asked innocently. " need to take you down to La Push" Jacob said quietly. "There are some things we need to talk about." Then my father shot him a disapproving look and my mother placed her hand on his shoulder. As inconspicuously as I could I placed my hand on Jakes neck, I showed him the look my father had just given him and thought "What's going on?" He just shook his head and mumbled very low "Later" " Go ahead Renesmee" my mother said. "You haven't been to LaPush in a few weeks." "Seth and Leah have been wanting you to visit and Billy just told Charlie he's been dying to see you." Besides my mother I was the only one in my family allowed in LaPush, since the treaty still prohibited Vampires from crossing into Quileute lands. You would think after all that had passed Sam would have lightened up a little bit but his one track Alpha mind would never fully trust the Vampires. Even ones committed to protecting human life like my family. I guess some things would never change. "Sounds good to me." I said I was getting sick of hiding out here anyway. My family had wanted us to move a few months ago when I had my most dramatic growth spurt. They had wanted to go up to Denali so that I could attempt to live a normal life. They wanted me to go to school, pretend to be Kate and Tanya's adopted sister , but I wouldn't have it. I told them that we had an eternity for me to live this so-called normal life. For now my mother still had too many ties to Forks. We could stay another decade or two. At least until Charlie died, I cringed at the thought. In any case we would have to move eventually anyway and my mother should be happy with Charlie for a long as possible. Besides all that there was our most important tie to Forks, Jacob. Thinking of him brought me back to reality. "Ready loser?" I asked him jokingly I took one last glance out the window at my parents . My father stood completely still looking at Jacob with a disapproving glare, my mother reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. I chocked it up to being nervous about me behind the wheel, though my conscious told me that was not it. " While I'm still not aging Nessie!" Jacob said his voice full of sarcasm. I rolled down the window and yelled "Thanks again!" as we pulled slowly forward. When I was sure my father had turned to go in the house I hit the accelerator and shot off down the long serpentine drive. I didn't even hit the break as we took the sharper turns which I could see was really starting to get to Jacob. "Oh come on you big furry baby!" I said trying to keep the mood light "Since when are you afraid of a little speed?" " Looks like your not as brave on two feet as you are on four legs!" He laughed a little but then became serious again. "OH COME ON!" I yelled "Something is going on, first Dad and now you ,and you know I don't like secrets!" I said " Please tell me Jacob, I cant stand suspense!" I knew now that I had asked him he would not be able to refuse for long. Finally he looked at me apologetically and let out a big whoosh of air. " Nessie, you know that I am completely committed to making you happy, right?" "Yes of course!" I said feeling a little pissed he was being so vague. "Now can you please tell me what this is about?" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Renesmee" He called me by my first name, where was this going? " Do you remember when I gave you that promise ring?" "How could I forget our first Christmas" I said glancing down at my wrist where the Quileute version of a promise ring still hung. That was the year I had almost lost my entire family, all because the Volturi had come thinking I was an immortal child. Jacob and I might still be on the run if the scenario had played out the way the Volturi had originally intended. My family would have been slaughtered and it would have been all because of me. I cringed a little an then Jacob put his hand over mine. My stomach filled with a flurry of butterflies and I knew that I was starting to feel something I thought I wouldn't feel for at least another 10 years. I pulled the car onto the gravel driveway in front of Jacobs house. "Come on." he said casually "Lets go for a walk ." "Where are we going?" I asked" The clearing in the north woods where the packs usually meet" but before he was finished I had already taken off running " Race ya!" I yelled over my shoulder. The trees flew past me like streaks of brown-green light. I kicked my shoes from my feet mentally cursing because I knew Aunt Alice was going to give me hell for that, they were brand new. Suddenly I heard behind me the sound of pursuit and the thudding of big paws. Then the red-brown wolf jumped from the trees and blew past me with a gust of wind. "Cheater!!" I yelled to him "It doesn't count when you have two extra legs!!" I started to pick up that pace using the trees to propel myself forward. I swung on a low branch thrusting myself forward with as much power as I could manage. I jumped lithely with perfect precision and landed on Jacobs back fitting myself into the dip in between his massive shoulder blades. We cantered through another set of trees finally breaking into the clearing. Then Jake purposely stopped short digging his massive claws into the ground beneath him. I flew forward off his back making two graceful summersaults in the air and landing softly on my feet. "Nice try fur ball!" I said laughing breathlessly. He barked out a loud chortle and turned to run for the bushes to phase back, I turned around to give him his privacy as usual. It took him less than 15 seconds and he was running back in his human form. " Thanks for the head start!" he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a tree stump just outside the clearing. " Okay, so what's this all about?" I said giving him my full attention. He walked over to where I was sitting and crouched down in front of me so his face was eye level with mine. "Nessie" he began " Do you remember a few years ago, at Sam and Emily's wedding?" "Yes of course, I was the flower girl" I said picking a wildflower from the ground and tossing it at him. He caught it. "Yes, you were beautiful" he said and tucked the flower behind my ear. I felt those butterflies again and decided to look down at my now bare feet. "So you remember at the reception when Sam told the story of when he and Emily met?" " About how it was more than love at first sight, how he belonged to her and always will?" This was getting ridiculous! Jacob knew my photographic memory was impeccable. "Jake, out with it!" I said stopping him abruptly. "Well, you know they all met they same way?" he said "Kim and Jared, Quil and Claire, and Paul and my sister." he went on. "You and me." I said with no hint of surprise in my voice. His head snapped up, eyes wide. "Nessie" he said slowly "You know?" " About the imprinting I mean?" "Jacob Black just because we've never talked about it does not mean I didn't know!" I said quietly continuing to stare at my feet. This was what my gut had been trying to tell me all afternoon, why my father had looked so upset, why Jacob couldn't get a fully articulated sentence out all day. He had been trying to tell me something that secretly I had known since before I had come out of my mothers womb. Since before I watched my mother stalk and nearly attack him when she had learned he had imprinted with her 3 day old daughter. Had he forgotten I was there. No, I was sure he hadn't forgotten. Maybe they really believed I did not comprehend it at that point. He didn't know that I'd known he was mine the minute I heard him from inside my mother. I managed a meek smile. I didn't expect that Jacob would begin to feel this way for another decade or two. I knew that the way I felt about him was changing but truthfully I had been denying it to myself.. We sat silently for a long moment, finally Jacob took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "Jake" I whispered "Please don't feel obligated to do anything to you don't want to do." "Nessie, it doesn't really work that way." he said a little thrown off. "I have always wanted to be with you, it just wasn't possible until now." Then he got up and started to pace back and forth. "Of course I cant make you love me back." he said crossing the entire clearing in two huge strides. "I can only tell you that I will never stop loving you, and whatever you need will always be yours." "Oh Jake!" I said tears in my eyes now. " I've loved you since before I saw you.." He walked ,slowly now, over to where I stood his eyes locked on mine. He toward over me and I stood on the tree stump so we were face to face. "What do you want?" he asked me stroking me hair " Anything you want just tell me." I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him an image of the two of us locked in an embrace, kissing. He opened his eyes and gave me what I wanted.

**I am just about done with Chapter 2 but while you wait please give me your thoughts on the first chapter. Thanks!!**


End file.
